star_wars_crossfirefandomcom-20200215-history
Session 2 Notes
≡DATA.SEARCH ≡PROG40046 ≡FILEPATH 9011/29P//EQP.ADB//SC ≡FILEFORM..D.PAD/DOWNLOAD ≡SOURCEFILE: * After the sled was constructed on day 2, Lon and Bari convince Bran to allow us to build weapons for the hunting party in the afternoon and the evening. The group started to search for materials around the wreck. Kaik failed to build a weapon, but made a jig for blunt weapons. Lon failed to make a blade, but he succeeded in making some throwing knives and Bari created a crossguarded spear. Later Sato builds himself and Kaik continues to work into the night and builds a two-handed club. * After the afternoon of constructing weapons, another heavy storm came through. Bran’s health is taking a turn for the worse and John, the human prisoner, also did not join in the weapon making activities and just tried to stay inside and stay warm. * During the night, Kaik finishes up his club and notices that the guard is nodding off and Bran is asleep. He wakes up the other non-human prisoners and they make a plan to take the weapons away from the guard and Warden. Sato and Lon sneak up to Bran while Bari and Kaik get behind the other guard. Sato lifts Bran’s remote and blaster off of him and passes the blaster to Lon. Bari tries to grab the blaster from the other guard, but wakes him up in the process. Kaik then clubs him over the head and Lon blasts him with the pistol that Sato handed him. * Both Imperials start trying to defend themselves and Lon shoots the guard again. The guard shoots back but misses. Bari then spears the guard towards Kaik and Kaik bashes him in the head again with his club, snapping his neck. * The group tries to convince Bran to help get the collars off all of the prisoners, but he was of no help and we killed him. Bari took the guards blaster, Lon took Bran’s pistol, Kaik took the guards armor, and Sato took Bari’s spear. * The rest of the night during the storm, we regularly hear something blocking the wind in the night and the next day Bran’s body has disappeared. In the morning * After building a shelter a ways away from the wreck, we see a fighter come in and make several passes around the wreckage. Eventually, we can tell that it is an X-wing and we signal him by firing blasters away from him. The X-wing fires far over our heads and flies away. * We huddle in the shelter for the night and the next morning the body of the guard has disappeared. On day 4, we see a ship coming around from the mountain. A Nova Courier flies by the wreck and we signal it as well. It comes and lands near us with 2 humans, 1 Twi’lek, and 1 Klatooinian on the ramp pointing weapons at us. Then a Devaronian woman and a Besalisk come from behind them. After a short conversation, we throw down our weapons and board the ship. * The ship takes us to a Rebel corvette where Rebel soldiers and an officer, Captain Kado Oquoné, who welcomes us aboard the Light Maker. One of the Rebels, Cassian, calls the Devaronian woman Korryn and smooths over some issue between the Nova crew and the Rebel corvette, the Besalisk is referred to as Kluug. Cassian then takes us to another area of the ship and asks us who we are and what happened. During the conversation, the ship gets attacked by a Star Destroyer, but the Corvette immediately jumps into hyperspace. DATAPAGE: 1 Category:Session Notes